I'll Be Waiting
by Babe Ruthless
Summary: Logan is having strange dreams-dreams of a girl who he can't get out of his mind. Little does he know, she's having the same dreams. Logan/OC. Review! Review! Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Lila POV**

The guy in my dream is just-wow. There is no other way to describe him.

Well, I guess I could tell you about his body, which is lean, hard, and muscled. And his hair, which is brown, and thick. Or his eyes, which are the exact color of the ocean. His face is rugged and hardened, but undeniably handsome. He is without a doubt abso-freaking-lutely sexy.

But it's the expression on his face that captivates me. Fierce, passionate, and full of longing. He's looking right at me, and I can't help but shiver from the intensity of his gaze.

I want him. I want him more than any man I've ever seen before. I want him to be mine and mine alone, because for some odd reason, I know that we're exactly the same.

But like always, I'm frozen. Unable to move from my current position. Just like all the other times I've had this dream.

And like all the other times, he says one word. My name.

"_Lila._" The way he says it is just so right sounding and utterly delicious. I want him to say it again, and again, and again. His voice is almost a growl. "I'm coming for you."

Hey, haven't heard that before. I can't help but feel joy at his words. He's coming for me. For _me._ Whoever he is, that is. I wish I knew.

To my surprise, I find myself replying to him. "I'll be waiting."

Then, of course, I wake up. Damn my subconscious mind. Waking me up just when it starts to get good.

I lie in my bed for a moment, momentarily disorientated. Raising my head, I look over myself. I've kicked the sheet off from on top of me and my thin cotton nightgown is just absolutely soaked with sweat. It's so hot in here I swear I'm about to die of a heat stroke. I was given the hottest bedroom in all of number six Grimmauld Place, which really sucks.

What I need is a shower. A really, really, really cold shower. Grabbing my wand from the bedside table, I light my way to the bathrooms to take my shower, regardless of the fact that it's after midnight.

The shower does help. It cools my skin down and gives me a feeling of peace that I wish I could carry with me all the time.

I stare at myself in the mirror after I've finished. I have been called a timeless beauty by many people through the years. I suppose it's true. My hair is long and soft as satin, the color of a crow's feathers. My skin is pale-I'm not exactly an outdoors kind of gal, so I really don't have much of tan-and flawless. My nose, I've been told, looks like it came straight off of a roman vase, and by that I assume they mean that it's straight, and classical looking. My lips are full, a light pink color naturally. And then there's my eyes, which are emerald green, and framed by thick, long lashes.

Yeah, I guess I'm timeless. Beautiful? Maybe a little.

I'm in no mood to go back to sleep, so instead I change into one of my long silk night gowns (seeing as my cotton one is still soaked) and go down three floors to sit in the kitchen. The fire in the fireplace is still going and I stare into the flames, a mug of tea in my hands. For a second, I wonder what it would be like to put my hand into the fire. I've never been burned before-would the burn heal like any other injury? Would it heal as fast the others?

My attention turns to my hands. Their pale, petite, much like the rest of my body. Harmless looking. But when I put down my mug, and ball them into fists, three adamantium coated claws slide out. Not so harmless now.

I put the mug in the sink, then head back up stairs.

**Logan POV  
**

I have got to find the girl from my dreams.

That's the only time I've ever seen her-in my dreams. But she's beautiful. Black hair, emerald eyes, full lips. She looks young, probably only eighteen, but she seems…older. More mature. And her eyes are secretive, like she's hiding something. But for some reason, I have a feeling we're exactly the same. Her name is Lila.

I have got to find her. Because this girl is something special, I know it. She's real. She has to be.

Breakfast at the manor is loud, like always. The kids are all hyper for some God forsaken reason. Some of the older students don't have the younger ones energy. They sit there and they yawn, like sleeping tired them out. Which means that when it's their turn for danger room sessions, I'm going to have to listen to their griping and complaining.

As soon as I sit down at the staff table, I hear the Professor's thoughts in my head.

_Logan, I'd like to speak with you after breakfast in my office._

_Will do. _I think back to him.

I meet with the Professor in his office after breakfast. He sits behind his desk, his hands folded neatly together. He stares at me for a second before he speaks.

"Logan, I've intercepted pieces of your dreams these past few nights, and am I correct to gather that you've been having the same ones for a while now?" he says to me calmly.

I chuckle dryly. "Yeah. Every night for the past three weeks." I pause before answering. "I gotta find this girl, Chuck. Lila, that's her name. I gotta find her."

"How do you know she's real?"

Does this guy have any faith in just knowing things even if you can't prove it? "I just do. She's somewhere out there. She's waiting for me."

"Waiting for you?" Charles' eyebrows furrow together in confusion.

I hesitate, knowing I sound like a total loon saying this. "She told me so. In the dream. I said, 'I'm coming for you' and then she said, 'I'll be waiting'." I chuckle again. "I know I sound nuts, Chuck, but if I don't find this girl I'm gonna go nuts. Can 'ya help me out, Chuck?"

"You're certain this girl-Lila-is real?" Charles asks me again.

"Without a doubt."

"Very well. Let's go to Cerebro."

**Lila POV**

I'm not quite sure I approve of Dumbledore letting Ron's friend Hermione come stay at Grimmauld Place, but you know, he's the boss.

It's not that I don't think she's trustworthy; she seems like a very nice girl. But I honestly don't want to get anymore people wrapped up in this Order business than have to. The more people we have, the more chance there is that there could be a spy. And we cannot afford to have a spy within our ranks.

I'm lounging in the living room when Hermione comes in with Ron. She hasn't met me yet, so as soon as she spots me, she smiles, and comes over to where I'm lounging.

"Hello," she says in a friendly way. "I'm Hermione Granger. Are you another member of the Order?"

"Nah," I shake my head. "I just walked in off the street, figured I'd come sit for a while." I smile back at her. "Lila Evans. Order member and spy."

Hermione gasps. "You spy on Voldemort?"

"God, no." I say, though its understandable as to why she'd jump to that conclusion. "Actually, we're trying to keep me out of Voldemort's radar, for reason that are to remain private."

The reasons are, of course, my mutant abilities. What Voldemort wouldn't give to have a follower who could listen in on conversations from a distance, heal at incredible rates, and do magic at the same time. I don't think he'd care much for my claws-what use are those to him when he has much more effective weapons?

"Then what do you spy on?"

"Government officials." I say. "People of interest." I grin cheekily. "Teachers."

Hermione looks puzzled, but doesn't continue on with her questions. Instead, she, and Ron start to talk about Harry, who's still at Petunia's house. They're very worried about him, but they're not the only ones. Sirius and I worry constantly about him. We both consider him family-not that he knows that he's actually related to me. Hell, Sirius doesn't even know I'm related to him, only Dumbledore does.. I doubt Harry even remembers me. He was only a baby at the time.

At dinner, I am told by Professor Dumbledore that it would be helpful to reveal my powers to the children, and by children he means all the kids still in school. So after dinner, I gather everyone in the living room. The adults know what to expect; they've all heard this before, but the children have no clue at all.

"So," I say, standing in front of the fireplace so I can face everyone. "I know a couple of you youngsters are wondering why I'm a full member of the Order, when I only look a couple years older than you?" There are confused nods from the children. "Well, that's because I happen to be a direct relative of Harry Potter, and I have many years of experience. Many, many years."

"Wait, how are you related to Harry?" Ginny asks. I like Ginny; she's more sensible than some of the other kids, but not a total stick in the mud like I heard Hermione is at times.

I smile. "How many of you know what a mutant is? How many of you have heard of mutants?"

I get blank stares from my audience. Great, they know nothing. This should be fun.

"Mutants are people who have the Mutant X-Gene, which is the next step in human evolution. Basically, it means that these mutants are evolved humans. The gene gives them added abilities, like telekinesis, telepathy, wings, shape shifting. Crap like that." I stare out at all the confused faces, which all seem to be trying to tell me to get on with it.

"Well, I'm a mutant." I say simply. "I have an incredible healing rate, so I heal almost immediately after being injured, among…other things." I don't think popping out my claws and flashing them in their faces is that great of an idea. "Also, I don't age."

"What do you mean you don't age?" Hermione asks me. "Everyone ages."

"I was born in nineteen-hundred." I point to my face. "Does this look like the face that belongs to someone who has been aging since she was born over a hundred years ago? I think not."

Now all the children are gaping openly at me. Oh, I'm really enjoying this.

"My brother Michael was when I graduated from the Salem Academy-I'm from America, as you can tell. I was a muggle born witch, the only one in my family, so Michael never went to magic school. He eventually married a woman named Jane, who was also a muggle. Jane was English, so they moved here to England. They had two daughters-my nieces-Petunia and Lily. Lily was the only magical one out of the bunch.

I see only confused faces in front of me. Haven't they caught on yet? Hermione and Ginny have. I can tell, because they don't look confused like the rest of them.

"Lily went to Hogwarts." I prodded. "Met a man named James Potter, married him. Oh, for God's sake, can't you figure it out?" More blank stares. In the back, Sirius is outright laughing. I resist the urge to flip him the bird. "Harry's my great-nephew." I say in a tired voice. Then I stop. "Great-nephew. That makes me his great aunt. Jesus Christ I'm getting old!"

**Logan POV**

I stand behind the Professor in Cerebro. Chuck has his helmet on, and he's focusing hard. Then, the images of all the mutants in world are around us. I watch each and everyone of them, looking for her. Lila.

"I think I've found her." The Professor says, and then I see her. Her image is in front of us. She's laughing at something, and though I can't actually hear her, I can imagine what it sounds like. Bells.

"Where is she?" I ask eagerly.

"Somewhere in London. I can't pinpoint her exact position, almost like there's something blocking it from me." The images disappear as Charles takes off his helmet.

I nod my head. London. Fairly far away, but I've got to get to her. I will go wherever I need to. Through any means.

Chuck's reading my thoughts again, because he says to me, "You can take the jet on the condition that Storm or Scott comes with you."

"I can deal with Storm coming." I tell him. Scooter would just get on my nerves. "Tell Storm for me, will 'ya? We leave in the morning."

**Lila POV**

Tonight's dream is different than the previous dreams.

Instead of standing apart, the man, and I are close together, close enough to kiss him, which I want to do so badly. But once again, I'm frozen, unable to move.

"Are you coming for me?" I find myself asking him.

"I'm coming for you." He says back. I can feel his breath on my face.

"I'll be waiting."

But the dream doesn't end there. The man is somehow able to move, unlike myself. His hand strokes my face, sending shivers down my spine. Oh, God I want him so bad. His lips find mine, and then he's kissing me, hard, and passionately. One word escapes his mouth: my name. And oddly enough, when we temporarily separate, one word leaves my mouth.

"_Logan."_

**So tell me what you think. I'll see what I can do. Review please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, here it is. Chapter two. *sigh* I'm tired. Slept like shit last night.**

**Lila POV**

His name, his name, his name! Finally, after three weeks of just referring to him as 'the man' I know his name! Logan, it's Logan!

At breakfast I'm so giddy and happy that everyone can tell. I hum an odd little cheerful tune while I eat my eggs. Hermione and Ginny give me weird looks, but I ignore them. I'm in too good a mood to let them affect me.

Sirius comes down not long after me. He smiles at me in a way that makes me wary, because he's acting like he knows something, or he has dirt on me. I've learned to always be wary of Sirius. When I would visit Lily while she was Hogwarts, Sirius would almost always be there, hitting on me. Or trying to prank me in some way. I'm pretty sure he learned his lesson, after I snuck into the dormitory, and stole all of his underwear, which I then shredded to pieces in the Great Hall in front of everyone. And that was just for trying to kiss me. He knows not to mess with me.

He sits down across from me. "Have a good dream last night, Lila?"

"I did, as a matter of fact." I tell him warily. I'm not going to let him ruin my good mood.

"I thought so." Sirius says smugly. "So who's Logan?"

I pause, my fork halfway to my mouth. How the hell does he know about that? "I'm afraid you're going to have to be much clearer. I know a lot of people with the name Logan." Not a lie. I did know quite a few people named Logan, back in the day.

"The one you're dreaming about." Now he's caught the entire tables attention. Everyone in the kitchen is staring at me. I keep my eyes focused on Sirius though.

"What makes you think I'm dreaming about someone named Logan?" I really don't want all of Grimmauld Place knowing about my sort of love affair with a guy I've met only in a dream.

"The walls are thin. I'm in the bedroom right next to you. I can hear you talking in your sleep." Sirius grins, before speaking in a high falsetto that I suppose is supposed to be my voice. "Are you coming? I'll be waiting for you. Logan, Logan, Logan!"

I blush crimson and Sirius breaks into laughter. I'm so mad at myself and Sirius too. How the hell did I not know that I talk in my sleep? You'd think one of my, ah, _bedmates _over the years would have told me. Or is this a recent development?

"So who's the lucky guy?" Sirius asks me when he's recovered from his laughing fit. The other inhabitants of the room are still watching with interest. I smile pleasantly at the dumb ass who sleeps in the room next to me.

"Well, his name is Logan." I start and suddenly, everyone is crowded around me. Or at least all the women and Sirius are. I smirk. "And he has a hard, muscled body. His hair is thick and brown. He has blue eyes and a handsome face." My voice slowly drifts away as I start to think about him. Logan. "And I'm waiting for him." The words are barely a whisper, hardly loud enough to be heard by anyone else in the room.

I know I probably shouldn't be putting my faith in someone who I've only met in a dream. But strangely enough, I trust him. I know he'll come. Because he said he would and I've just got a feeling that Logan is the kinda guy who always keeps his word. I'm not sure why I feel this way.

And when he comes, the first thing I'm going to do is kiss him. For real. Because if it was amazing to be kissed by him in a dream, then it must be beyond amazing to kiss him in real life. I know how clichéd and romantic and stupid this must sound, but…I think he might be The One. You know, The One that people spend their entire lives searching for. To think, mine came to me in a dream.

I'm so lost in my Logan thoughts that I don't even notice the sniggers that surround me. Blinking rapidly, I look back at Sirius, who's trying hard not to laugh.

"You honestly think that the guy from your dream is going to come?" he asks me in a way that suggests that he thinks I'm nuts.

"Yes, I do." I reply coldly. Sirius is really pissing me off. "I'll bet you ten gallons that he does."

"I'll take that bet." he bursts into laughter. Sighing, I stand up, and head for the staircase. "Where are you going?" he shouts at me.

"No where of interest to you." I say breezily without turning around. We'll see who's laughing when I dump the shredded remains of his underwear in his lap.

**Logan POV**

I've forgotton just how much I hate flying.

I'm clutching the arm rests of the x-jet so hard Storm has to tell me to let go, or else they'll break. I don't let go all of the way, but I do release them slightly.

"So what so special about this girl we're going to find?" Storm asks me while we fly over the Atlantic ocean.

I shrug. "I'm not sure. She's just-" I don't know what to say. If I could just put into words what's special about this girl, Storm would understand. Everyone would understand. "It's the way she is." I say finally. "I just know that there's something special about her and that I have to find her." I turn to look at Storm. "She's waiting for me."

Storm is silent for a moment. "What's her name again?"

"Lila."

"You're sure she's real?"

Jesus, does no one have any faith anymore? It's like they're all a bunch of pessimists. And it's really starting to piss me off. Why can't anyone just believe me when I say she's real?

"Yeah." I growl, my annoyance seeping into my tone. "I'm sure she's real. I know she is." She has to be, because if she isn't, if this whole thing is a wild goose chase, I don't know what I'll do. I've got to find her, somehow. Anyway I can. Even if it means I have to search every damn house in all of London. I will find her.

And when I find her, I'm going to kiss her. I'm going to kiss her so hard she never forgets it. Then I'm going to hold her in my arms and never let her go. Because like I said, there's something special about Lila, and it's drawing her to me. I have to be near her. I have to be with her. I need to.

"How are you going to find her?" Storm's next question really stumps me. How the hell am I going to find her?

When I don't answer, Storm speaks again. "Follow your instincts." she advises me. "If what the two of you have is real, then you'll know where to find her."

It's not bad advice. I just wish I knew what this thing between us is.

Five hours later, we land in a forest just outside of London. It's dark outside, so most people are probably sleeping right now. I figure that I should probably wait until morning to start looking for her.

But the thing is, I can feel her pull. I can feel what direction I should go in to find her. It's like a magnet or gravity, pulling me towards her.

Storm is stretched out on one of the reclining seats. She's sound asleep. I stare at her, envying her. I'm tired. I want to sleep. But I want to find Lila so bad it's driving me crazy.

It's then that I realize that I can see her. In my dreams. If I fall asleep, I'll see her. We'll be together.

I'm asleep in a matter of minutes.

**Lila POV**

"Lila."

Once again, we're close together, Logan and I. I can feel his breath on my face and I can hear his quiet breathing. But this time, I'm not frozen. I rope my arms around his neck, and look up at him.

"Are you coming?" I ask him.

"I'm almost there, baby. Almost." Baby. He called me baby. I smile and press my lips to his. Once. Twice. Three times.

"I'll be waiting for you." I whisper into his ear.

**Logan POV**

First thing in the morning I'm on my bike-which was stored in the jet-and speeding off in the direction of Lila's pull. I'm going to find her today. Swear to God I am.

I ride for almost two hours, going up and down streets, following her pull. She's close, she's so close. I can feel her. I turn down another street, and I know she's on this street. I go past five houses and come to a screeching halt in front of where she is.

There's nothing there. It's an empty lot. No house, nothing. She's not there.

"NO!" I shout, jumping off my bike. I stare at the spot where she should be. "DAMN IT! NO!"

This can't be possible. She should be here, she should be here. I can feel her pull though, pulling me towards an empty lot. God, she should be here. Where the hell is she? In my frustration, I throw my head towards the sky, and yell her name as loud as I can, hoping wherever she is she'll hear me.

"LILA!"

**Lila POV**

We're in the middle of lunch when I feel it.

It's a like calling of some sort, and it wants to pull me outside. I feel like I need to let it pull me. And then I hear it. We all hear it.

"LILA!"

Everyone at the table turns to look at me. I, however, am frozen in shock. I know that voice. I know it because I heard it in my dream last night, and the night before, and the night before that. I know it because it's Logan. He's come for me, just like he said he would.

Professor Dumbledore has joined us for lunch today. He looks at me, his blue eyes twinkling. "I suggest you go and get your young man, then invite him inside so we can all meet him."

I stand up. "Yeah. I should probably do that."

And then I'm running. I'm running faster than I ever have before in my life. I'm running towards the door, and then I'm outside, and I'm shouting his name, trying to get to him as fast as I can.

"Logan! Logan!"

He looks at me, then starts running too. "Lila!"

"Logan!"

We collide, like two opposing forces of nature. His lips find mine and, oh, God, it's even better than it is in my dreams. Because he's here and I can touch him, feel him, breathe in his musky, woodsy smell. And it doesn't matter that barely know him or that it's starting to rain out or that our whole meeting is becoming horribly clichéd. What matters is that he's here…and that he's with me.

**Logan POV**

I've found her. I've finally found her. She's here and she's in my arms.

"I knew you'd come." she says when we break apart. "I knew you would."

"I said I would, didn't I?" I kiss the top of her head. "I will never leave you. Not unless you want me too." Which I hope will never happen.

"Never." she promises. I look down at her, at her beautiful face. I've never noticed this before, but she's a good foot shorter than me. I guess size isn't that important in dreams.

Lila smiles up at me. "Logan, how do you feel about magic?"

I'm slightly confused by her question. "What do you mean?"

She gestures to the empty lot. "Logan, welcome to Number Six Grimmauld Place."

And then I see it. A house. It appears out of nowhere, on the lot.

"So this is what you meant."

**Hmm, not sure how I feel about this chapter. Anyway, tell me what you think, I'll see what I can do. Review please.**


	3. Author's Note not bad news either

I'm back, after a very long absence from my writings on FanFiction. My absence was caused by a faulty internet connection, which after a week long bout of pneumonia and bronchitis, I have managed to fix, thank God. But down to business now.

Anyway, you can expect an update for this story in about a week. I have a lot of crap on my plate, including reading a boring as shit book (The Jungle, by Upton Sinclair. I have a test on it this Monday.), doing my Spanish project (also due Monday.), and catching up on all my other homework, which is coincidentally, due Monday. So I'm kinda busy. Not looking forward to Monday.

Anyway, just though you should know, in case I have any loyal readers out there. Who knows? Maybe I do.

Love ya all, in a non-weird, writer to reader way.

Ruthless, xoxo


End file.
